Rebels
by Kalista Marie
Summary: Seiko one day gets sick and tired of being under Aizen's rule, she forms a plan and brings it up to Ny and Bela. They aren't so sure about how it will go down, it could end poorly. Mild language warning. I mean Grimmjow AND Nnoitra are in this story. OC's used: Bela-Roze/Seiko/Ny Ny does not belong to me! Seiko and Bela belong to me. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!
1. Starting

The 4th had been missing meetings lately, finally Aizen decided to take actions against the red eyed girl, he would no longer tolerate her defiance as of late, he had sent Gin to get into her room and drag her to his throne, he did as told and snuck into the girls room, careful not to startle her. Carefully, he walked up behind her while she was at her desk, writing. "Seiko, Lord Aizen would like to see you" he bent down, and whispered in her ear. The cuatro jumped out of her chair, and nearly her skin as well. She had been writing something that she covered up quickly. "He does?! What for? Can it not wa..." she trailed off, looking at the time "Ah, yes... My apologies, Ichimaru-sama. I'll report to him now, thank you." she said, shoving her note into her desk drawer and walking towards the fox-faced man "'e wanted me to escort ya to make sure ya didn't run off, or ignore his orders." he said while walking a few steps behind her, the red eyed girl sighed and tried to ignore his presence as she brought herself back to the thoughts of what she was writing, she'd been writing a detailed plan of how she was going to rebel against Aizen. She was sick and tired of his 'I'm better than everyone' act. He came and disrupted their lives, and forced their lives onto the line for him. She was instantly moved from her thoughts when she heard the fox faced man behind her laugh at her a little bit, when she then realized she had arrived at the door of Aizen's throne room. "Oh, well... We made it here quickly." she sighed, pushing the door open revealing an awfully mad looking brunette. "My, my Seiko. It's nice to see you." she heard his voice coming from somewhere in the back of the room... She saw all her fellow Espada in the room as well, she was confused as to what has been going on lately... She noticed though, that Ny and Bela-Roze weren't in the group of these espada. She heard the door open, it was Tosen with Wonderweiss, Bela-Roze and Ny. She wondered why he had brought them but not come to retrieve her as well, she didn't let her mind wander, not now at least. She looked up to her 'Lord' who was on his throne "Lord Aizen, may I ask why you've summoned us?" she looked up towards the brunette man "Well, Bela-Roze, Ny, and Seiko. I have called you three here to discuss your recent absence from the meetings. I've had jobs for you three, to go on. Together." he said looking down on the girls, he wanted them to start Ichigo's school in the world of the living, to make sure things were going well. They were planning to capture Rukia, this time. Though the espada were unsure how they had planned to do this, seeing as she was a Soul Reaper, and could sense her reatisu. She didn't understand why he had picked the Soul Reaper, but she knew that Rukia was someone close to Ichigo, and if two of the girls could get his attention away from her long enough the other could steal her back to Hueco Mundo. Seiko had figured she'd be the one to sneak the girl back into Hueco Mundo. Seiko could easily sneak some chloroform from the school, and knock her out that way. "Oh, girls. After this, can I talk to you two?" Seiko whispered to the other two girls an sighed, looking back up at their 'ruler' "May we go get ready now, Lord Aizen?" the bluenette asked, wanting to see what Seiko had planned this time. Aizen nodded, and waved them out of the room.

The three had made their way to the Primera's room to talk. "So, girls... I have kind of an idea. We can get the Soul reapers to help us with this, too. It might take awhile, but I've thought of every possibility. They won't trust us at all at first, so we'll continue attending school with them until they do trust us. Another thing they could do though, is kill us." she paused for a second then quickly added "but once they hear what I'm planning, I think they will help us." she smiled, waiting for one of the two to ask what she was planning. "Well what the hell are ya plannin' Seiko?" the green eyed girl said impatiently "To take out Aizen, once and for all." the red eyed girl smiled and looked up at her two friends "Shall we get into our gigais and head out? I'll discuss the rest once we get to the world of the living." the Cuatro ran off to her room, leaving the 1st and 2nd completely shocked by her idea. "She can't be serious, can she?" Bela-Roze said seriously to Ny. "She is, you know once her minds set on somethin' there's no getting it off of her mind, and I don't think using Grimmjow to distract her will work this time, she'll just have him join us, no doubt." the bluenette sighed and got up to leave the primera's room

Later, in the world of the living Seiko began to fully explain their plan... "So like I was saying, we'll take out Aizen, we can even have him trapped if the head captain would like. Just know, treason is not treated lightly anywhere. I'd like to get a few other espada and arrancar on our side before fully doing this though, it may take some time... We'll just-" Seiko was cut off when she tripped over something, not seeing where she was walking "Dammit!" she growled and got up, dusting herself off and sighing "As I was saying we'll just stay until they trust us, like I said though I'd like to at least have Szayel, Grimmjow and Nnorita on our side. They are a trio I'd prefer not to go against" she finished her speech as they walked into the high school front doors, they were surprised to see the two girls with odd coloured hairs, Bela was the only normal one. So, she took the idea that the head-master would only talk to her. Bela walked up to the woman and started off "Hey y'all. We're here to sign up for classes. We ain't too late are we?" her southern accent was thick while she was talking, she gave the woman a sweet smile as she continued staring at the two other girls with abnormal hair colours. "Yeah, yeah give me a second. What are your girl's names?" the woman in front asked the red eye girl started "I'm Seiko, this is Bela-Roze" she gestured to the green eyed girl, and then to the bluenette "and that's Ny." Seiko smiled at the woman, receiving a glare in return. Seiko was handed the girls schedule and handed them out to who they belonged to, they had all the same classes with Ichigo, and together. 'Perfect' the red eyed girl thought to herself as they began to walk towards the apartment complex next to the school to see if they could get a room to stay for a few weeks. Of course, they got the rooms, but only if they worked for as long as they stayed. They would need to make sure all unattended rooms were clean for the next person, it wasn't a hard job, but it was disgusting to say the least. "School starts tomorrow" the bluenette pointed out "Sure does, Ny! Just remember, we cannot stand out right away." Seiko said as she tried to roll around into her sheets to get comfortable.

The next day at school the three girls made their way throughout the school getting in and out of their classes, occasionally making their presence more known. Not just as the new trio, but as Ichigo's new friend. The red-eyed girl was bouncing from excitement because of her plan. As they walked back to their apartment she thought about how things were going to go down. They would either recruit Ichigo to their side, or they would have to fight them and leave instantly, one way or another they would go against Aizen. With, or without them. "I think we should go meet up with Kurosaki. I figure we should get this done as fast as possible, I don't like this feelin' I'm gettin' from bein' here." a southern accent broke the silence of the room. "I don't like this feeling anymore than you do, Bel. Just put up with it a bit longer, one more day and I'll confront him. Alright?" Seiko said seriously, she was still lost in her thoughts about how everything could play out. The bluenette nodded at the smallest girl and continued walking towards the apartment buildings. When they got home they all went to rest, they had a long day and even if it was needed for them to sleep, they did anyways. Night passed quickly for the three espada and it was around 6:45am they heard a loud crash outside, only Bela awoke to it though, seeing as she was a bit paranoid to loud clicking, or crashing noises. She unlocked the door and saw a man with a school uniform on, his black hair was parted into an upside down V shape, it seemed messy as if he'd been running, or worse attacked by someone or something. Bela looked down to his wrist to see a braclet. She gasped at what she saw "A...quincy?" she whispered to herself, the man had still been standing there panting. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked out to him. "Hey honey, I heard you come running down here. You alright?" Bela asked the suspicious male in front of her, he looked up at her an nearly jumped. Her voice didn't match her appearance at the time. "I...I'm...fine..." he managed to cough out. "No honey, ya ain't fine. Nobody that's gotta cough like that can be fine. Mind if I as where ya live? I could help get ya home." the southern girl pressed on, seeing if she could in any way help. "I...don't...need..any help...thank you though..." he said to the girl, she shrugged "Fine, be stubborn. Stay safe." Bela shrugged and walked back to her room, crawling back into bed and slowly drifting off to sleep.

They awoke in the morning and headed to school, where they would finally reveal to their new friend that they weren't all they said they were. "So Ichigo, after school can we talk?" Seiko asked him, and smiled as she went to take her seat in class. "Um, sure. I don't see why not." he said looking down towards the smaller girl. She smiled an ran to her seat next to some kid she hadn't caught the name of, even after almost a month. The day continued on, it almost flew by as she ran out of her last class to where Ny, Bela and herself would meet Ichigo and finally tell him the truth. He came approaching the trio. "Hey Ichigo!" Seiko yelled, waving her arms. "Hey Seiko, Ny, Bela. You guys wanted to talk?" he said, looking at the three. "Yeah, Ichigo. We've got something to tell ya." the bluenette grinned at the man, ready to reveal who, and what she was. "So Ichigo. I'm Seiko Nakashima, the 4th espada in Aizens army, Ny is the 2nd espada and Bela-Roze is the primera." she smiled at the man, he took a few steps back getting into a defensive position. "Now, now Ichigo... You wouldn't hurt three inocent girls while there were people around, would you?" Ny taunted him. "Ny! We didn't come here to taunt him, or make him hate us. Stand up straight Ichigo, we got a deal for ya, yeah? I'd say go ahead an listen to it. For now though, this stays between us an you, got it?" Bela interrupted them all "Now, go ahead and tell him your plan, Seiko." she continued, Seiko nodded "Well, Ichigo we'd like yours, and the Soul Societys help taking down Aizen. We understand what's going to happen, if he does manage to live. We will be punished for treason, and we've come to accept that, but he sent us on a mission to come kidnap Rukia Kuchki. I have thought this out for awhile now, you and the Soul Society may be our enemies, but we have common enemies." she looked at the man, and gave him a questioning glare before continuing on to say "Correct?" he sighed and looked up, running his hands through his hair. It was obvious that the three girls had stressed him out, and it didn't help that he couldn't easily take them down. It wasn't like they were three un-numbered arrancar, no. These were in the top 5 of Aizens Army. He was completely shocked, he would have never guessed. Maybe that's why Bela never dressed out for Gym, her number is on her stomach area, Seiko never did either. Though Ny did, but she never wore the tank top, it was always the short sleeved shirt... I guess this explains a lot now. "Yeah, I guess you three have a point. I'll contact the Soul Society..." he sighed and began to walk away, he felt someone grab his arm "We're coming with you." it was the small green-haired woman, she had a huge smile on her face "Though, I'd like to go back and try to recruit a few more espada to help. I would hate to have to kill some dear friends." she looked genuinely concerned. "Fine. Let's just take things one step at a time, by contacting the old man" he shook off her hand, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to his house with the three girls not far behind him.  
Eventually they made it there, and he got into contact with Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Yes, they're espada. No, they don't want to hurt us. Toshiro! No. They want to make a treaty, no stop. Wait. Toshiro! I know they are the enemy, but they seem sincere. Fine, I'll come in a few days." he closed his phone and turned back to the three girls "Well, we're going to the Soul Society, you get to explain to the old man. Now, go back to your homes and get some rest. We'll to to Urahara and Yourichi tomorrow." he sighed, waving the girls off and walking to his bedroom.

"One more day girls." the smallest one smiled an bounced on her bed a bit "I'm excited, honestly. I just hope we don't do anything stupid" Seiko looked over at Bela-Roze and giggled as she laid back onto her bed and slowly fell asleep. Waking up to a tall woman jumping on her, and nearly squishing her. "SEIKO Wake up, Girl!" Bela called "Wha-What time is it?" Seiko rubbed her eyes waking up seeing the other girls dressed up already "Oh..Oh it's time isn't it? Let me go get out of my gigai..." she walked to the bathroom, she came out in her espada uniform as the other girls had been in theirs. She sighed "Well, let's go meet this Urahara and Yourichi people." she said, running out of the door towards the Kurosaki clinic.  
"Ichigooooo we're here!" the red eye girl called out, looking around for him. He had brought a group of friends, Orihime, Chad and Ishida. "Oh! I see you've brought some friends, hi you three!" the red-eyed girl said as she turned to Ichigo to confirm that they were headed to Uraharas shop. They walked there and talked the whole time, Seiko explained the whole plan once more. She prayed it would go the way she wanted it to. They got there and were greeted by a little boy with red hair, he showed them inside and to where Urahara was. After a while of explaining that the espada were not here to hurt them, he opened the path to the Soul Society, and they had a Hell Butterfly.


	2. Putting into place

They had made it through the path to the Soul Society, instantly they were closed in, Seiko looked back with a smile on her face as the others and herself were lead to the front of the Soul Society to speak with Head Captain Yamamoto. The red eyed girl was excited to get this almost over with, if they had the approval of the 'old man' as Ichigo has referred to him. "Here we are." Seiko heard the voice of a female she hadn't seen appear in front of her, she had short hair with white braids and...rings at the end of the braids? Interesting woman indeed. "Thank you, Soi Fon." Ichigo said, looking back at the three girls "Ready?" he looked displeased to have the three here. "Yup" the three girls said at the same time, Ichigo sighed and walked into the huge room, wooden floors and a chair in the back. Which had an old man in it, the espada had guessed this was the man that had ruled over Aizen for many years, she smiled at the sight of the man, wondering how strong he actually was. She knew looks meant nothing to compare strength, he was the head captain for Aizen's sake. She saw Ichigo kneel down, and she followed his lead, trying to be as respectful as possible. "Hello Head Captain Yamamoto. I have brought these three girls here, to talk to you. They would like to form a treaty with us, but these three alone. They also had mentioned wanting to go back to Hueco Mundo and trying to recruit a few more Espada to help us in this mission." He looked up and said to the older man. He just nodded, as if he understood. The captains in two lines a bit ahead of them looked to one another in disbelief that the substitute shinigami had brought espada, of all things here to the soul society. Though there was two captains that didn't have a look of disbelief...One gave them a look much like Szayelapporo would give a test subject, and the other looked like he would pass out on the spot, if he was allowed to. "I see, so these three girls. What are their names?" the old man asked Ichigo. He pointed to Bela-Roze first, "This is Bela-Roze. She's the Primera espada." he went on to Ny "This is Ny, she is the 2nd espada, and lastly we have Seiko. She's the Cuatro espada." Again, the old man just nodded. "Would you like to explain your plans, Espada?" the old man looked at the green-eyed girl and she looked over to Seiko. Seiko nodded and stood up, to begin explaining what she had planned, the captains were surprised to hear her plan of actually going against the former Soul reaper, and actually saying that they would be able to arrest him if they did not wish to kill him. The three espada just wanted him out of Hueco Mundo, she knew if he were to leave chaos would be brought back to Hueco Mundo, and she was willing to move to the real world for awhile, even if she was alone. There were many consequences to this action, but she was willing to take them all, and accept them. The old man once again just nodded and told the captains that they may go back to their quarters, and that he wished to speak with the girls, and Ichigo alone. They all filed out, i'm sure the few of them stayed by the doors in an attempt to hear what went on, but the old man began to question the girls, in the end. They had made a treaty with the three girls, the green haired girl had one more request of the old man though... "May we go back, only to recruit three more espada? I would hate to have to kill friends." she said, seriously looking at the old man. He nodded in response to her, she tried to contain her happiness, knowing she wouldn't have to go against anyone she cared for, or at least as much as a hollow could care for anyone. "Thank you!" the red eyed espada squeaked out, waiting for Ichigo to get up and lead them out, so she could head back. "Ichigo, there's one thing I must ask of YOU before we leave. May we speak to Rukia Kuchki?" Ny looked at the man daringly "Aizen wouldn't be pleased if we didn't go back with what we came for. We promise, he will not get a hold of her. We will go back, recruit our people and come back with her, and them. Sound good?" she gave him a daring look. "No, there is no way I'm trusting her to you guys. She may be able to fight on her own, but not against all of the top espada." he stared at the bluenette "Ah shut up Ichigo! You're acting like we're gonna take her to Aizen's throne room! We're only bringing her with us to Grimmjow Nnorita and Szayelapporo!" the red eyed girl squeaked out, still excited she was allowed to bring her three idiot friends back. "G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo nearly choked on his words "Yeah, why?" the red eyed girl smiled at him. "I...I thought he was dead." he replied honestly the girl laughed "Grimmjow doesn't die easily, I mean he IS a cat" she giggled, teasing her fellow espada. "Anyhow, I'll go back and get them alone, that way it will make it seem that Bela and Ny are still trying to capture her, yeah?" the red eyed girl suggested instead. "Yeah... I like that idea more." he sighed, as he watched the girl quickly open a garganta to Hueco Mundo "Bit eager, isn't she?" the southern girl laughed at her friend "It's kinda cute, honestly." she added. Ichigo just stared at her, unsure how to reply. "Let's get you to where you will be staying." they heard Soi Fon say, as she began to walk in the other direction. Soi Fon paused, realizing there was one espada missing. "Wheres that...green haired girl? Where did she run off to?" Soi Fon stared Ichigo down until he gave her an answer "The old man said she could go back to Las Noches to gather a few more espada to help us." the woman stopped, almost making Ichigo and the two girls bump into her "He WHAT?!" she turned around and calmly yelled "Does he not realize that this could all be some sort of thing, planed by Aizen?!" she turned around and began yelling at the man "Calm down Soi Fon, I don't think these girls could manipulate me that easily." he replied. Soi Fon sighed and continued leading them to their headquarters, once they got there she lead the two women into their rooms, she pulled Ichigo to the side though to give him a warning that if they were caught trying to manipulate everyone that she would be coming after him first, and with that being said, she walked away.  
Meanwhile, in Las Noches Seiko was walking to the 8ths lab, with Grimmjow not far behind her, dragging his feet because she had woken him. She hated to imagine Nnorita's reaction this, much less Szayelapporo's. Seeing as if he wanted to, he could easily slip something into her tea. She knocked on his door, he opened it with a pen in hand, behind him was a pale pink colour. "Szayel!" she squealed pushing his door open and forcing him into a hug "I need you to come with Grimmjow and I, bring your fraccion and anything else you may see fit...I don't think we'll be coming back any time soon, yeah?" she continued and became serious with the man, he seemed confused "Yeah. I won't question why for now, but when we get where we are going you are explaining to me what is going on." Szayelapporo agreed to the smaller woman and went to collect his stuff, surprisingly only his fraccion followed him out. "That all yer gonna need?" Grimmjow looked at the pink haired man "yeah. I can always get more lab stuff, I have my research notes with my fraccion." he replied, not caring much for Seiko's intents. "Good! Now, to..." she trailed off and sighed "Where?" the 8th questioned her "Nnorita's room..." she looked back at the two "I'm not looking forward to this, and I can't wait it out til morning, I cannot run a risk of Ichimaru-sama or Aizen-sama seeing me here." she stated, before running off towards the 5ths room, once there she stood in front of his door and knocked a few times, she heard a groan, she instantly wanted to turn around and hide behind the scientist, but she didn't. She stood her ground, a tall man without a shirt and his hair tied up came out, he looked down "Whaddya want, little one?" he groaned at the small woman "I'm not little... And I need you to come with me, and bring Tesla." she stated quickly "Eh? Why does he need to come?" Nnorita questioned "Don't question her, Nnorita." the pink haired scientist butted into their conversation to end a pointless argument. "Yeah, yeah. Ok. Let me just go get him and put some clothes on." he dragged himself back into his room to retrieve his clothes. "He wasn't as mad as I expected..." Seiko said, seconds before the taller man walked out dressed with his fraccion "Cool! Let's get out of here!" The girl ran ahead to where she had an open garganta, and quickly ran through with the three, four or...six men if you counted the Fraccion. They made their way to the soul society, the smaller girl told the men to stop where they were as she dragged them to where she felt Bela and Ny's spiritual pressure, in a place like this it was hard to tell. Once they got there she pushed them into the room as if she had just smuggled them in, and explained everything "You...You... what?!" Grimmjow almost choked on his air. "I said we're going to fight Aizen. I didn't want to lose you three, so I figured I would recruit you. Now you understand why I didn't want Aizen-Sama or Ichimaru-sama to see me?" she looked at the three men who were staring at her, almost in shock. "I thought you were his loyal, and most favourite, Seiko?" the pink haired scientist questioned. "Yeah. I was. I was loyal to him because I had no choice, what was I supposed to do," she started, and pointed to Grimmjow "Be like him and talk about him behind his back? Hell. He pretty much saved me from enemies. It doesn't mean I like him though, I've had a hatred for him. Ever since he took the chaos away from Hueco Mundo and began ordering us around as if we were just pawns in a game, I want to be known as who I was when I die. Not just some pawn in his game, you know?" she looked at the group seriously. "Anyway, training starts tomorrow after sun set. Get some rest, yeah?" she nodded to the others, got up and walked to her bed to leave them to whatever they did. The next day Seiko began to explain who they were going to be up against, as she knew the enemies well, especially after faking loyalty to him for so long. She knew his every thought and any move he would make could be almost predictable to the small espada. She may be small, but she was left alone far too often to think and analyze people. She liked it that way, though. It gave her the upper hand in some cases. She was also perfect for assassination cases, due to her silent smallness it allows her to do things that other people may have trouble with. She loved being small, even if the others teased her for it. "Now, the last thing we will need to do is start working on who will be fighting who, WITH who." Seiko looked at all the people, beginning to work into her plan "Nnoitra, Ny. I'd like you to two work together. The way Demon and Santa Tesera work, goes perfectly together. Though We're going to need Ny to come with me after everyone else is taken out. Bela, you'll work with Szayel, and Szayel if you can help it do not release. Grimmjow, you and I will work alone, though I will have your back if you need me." she stopped for a minute looking around to make sure everyone is still paying attention "Now, the main plan is that I will use Illusionist to initally trap Aizen, this will only last for an hour and half, so we MUST be done before then, if not this plan won't work. If it doesn't work, well then all I have to say is we're screwed. There's no going back now, we'll be killed if we set foot in Las Noches as a friendly face again. "Anyway, what I was planning is I start off by trapping him for a few hours, I will be rendered useless after this. My apologies, but I would like to make sure that he in no way is able to break Illusionist's spell, Grimmjow you go against Tosen and Wonderweiss. I think you can handle them, and once you've finished up with that, go help with Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Byakuya. Bela, Szayelapporo and Captain Soi Fon, you can handle Gin Ichimaru. Also, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I know you have a history with Gin Ichimaru. If you would like, you can go with-" she was interrupted by the Lieutenant "No, I'll stay with my Captain. Thank you for the offer though, Espada." the big-breasted woman looked down sadly, Seiko nodded at the gesture. "I'd prefer you call me Seiko, and I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. I just remember Ichimaru-sama saying something about being happy that he got to say sorry." she choked out the last part and continued to explain her plan. "Anyway, Like I was saying Bela, Szayel and Captain Soi Fon you get Gin Ichimaru I hope your squad can handle him, his weapon is very, very dangerous. I really hope you all stay safe here. Please, please be cautious. As for the other espada we left behind, I'd like Ichigo, Rukia, Orime, Uryuu, Chad, Captain Mayuri and the other captains who have not been assigned to Ichimaru-sama or Tosen-sama to go and keep the other espada off as well... As for the other plan I have, I mentioned earlier about using Illusionist on Aizen, though it makes me useless it will have a good affect in the long run, so what I have planned to happen if Ny, and Bela finish fighting before he manages to break out of Illusionist's spell." She began to explain the rest of the plan to the group, and when she finished she sat back down, and looked around to see if anyone had any questions about anything, though it didn't seem as if anyone did. 'I hope this goes according to plan...' Seiko thought to herself, beginning to worry... 'No, no it will. He doesn't know we're attacking, though taking Nnoitra, Szayel and Grimmjow may have been a mistake. He could feel the spiritual pressure go down in Las Noches...fuck, I just hope that he thinks it isn't us.' she sighed out loud and got up "We have a long day in front of us tomorrow, we should get some rest, yeah?" Bela said to them all, she received a few stares and a few nods. they all made their way out of the big room and back to their quarters to turn in for the night, Seiko made her way over to Grimmjow to talk to him and try to take her mind off of tomorrow for a bit. Ny had already been seated next to Nnoitra, so she left with him. Seiko had lost sight of Bela, but she had a feeling she was bothering the pink haired scientist, or he was bothering her... She always wondered how that relationship even worked. She shrugged and continued walking with the bluenette next to her, she somehow felt safer with his company, even if she would never admit it. They made it to their quarters and went to sleep for the night, tomorrow was the big day.


	3. Finishing him once and for all

Seiko didn't get any rest that night, she stayed awake worrying about things. Of course, the night passed quickly to her surprise, it was the morning now. Ny and Nnoitra came to retrieve the two, along with Captain Soi Fon of course, she didn't understand why the woman didn't trust them. It isn't like the Captain was in Las Noches and she was trying to put this plan into place, if they really wanted to they could've just killed all of them on spot.  
Today was the day, it was the day that they get to finally put their plan that was long planned into place. The red eyed girl seemed scared at this point, if anything went out of place all of their deaths would be on her hands, and if they didn't die because of Aizen, but got injured, she was sure to be killed by one of them. She hadn't spoken all day, not to Grimmjow, not to Ny. Not to anybody, she just looked down all day, as if something had been bothering her, but whenever anybody asked she shook her head and continued on to what she was doing. She heard Soi Fon's voice getting louder as they walked closer to the room that they had been in before, she was explaining to her squad. The red-eyed girl's confidence began to fade as the woman finally stopped talking, and walked out. "Are you ready to open the Garganta, Espada?" Soi Fon said to the small woman, Seiko nodded and swiped her finger through the air, opening the place to another place. A palace in a dusty land, that seems to just go on and on if you had got yourself lost. Being lost here was the last thing they wanted, luckily the last place that Seiko had opened her Garganta was close to Szayelapporo's room, so it wasn't long until getting to Aizens room. "We need to hurry before he realizes we're here, once he knows it's giving him the upper hand." she sighed, running in the direction of her former rulers throne room, taking the fastest way to get there she made it, just barely in time, he had just noticed their presence as they got closer "Prevail, Illusionist!" her weapon turned from a blade to a whip, she hit her former ruler and he fell down, his eyes closed. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." she heard a small voice whisper out the command, "Get back!" she yelled, pushing a few people behind her, making sure nobody took and impact from Shinso, if there was any. "Are you guys ready for the fight of your lives? Let's get this done!" The southern girl yelled, grabbing her scientists hand and pulling him off to where they were supposed to start taking them down. Seiko stayed by Aizen's body, making sure he was still alive and in his nightmareish trance... His body began to shake, it must have been a really bad trance. She didn't care, she looked over at Ny and Nnoitra... They seemed to be doing well, holding off the other espada, she was knelt down by her former master, smiling at her friend's progresses... She hated feeling so useless, she noticed Wonderweiss attacking Grimmjow, he barely dodge the small blonde... She sighed.  
Ny and Nnoitra were doing fairly well against Halibel, it seemed Demon helped keep the shark-like woman in place long enough for Nnoitra to get a few good hits on her and finally the shark woman attacked back, she stopped taking hits, she cut the vines that demon had put on her. She began to charge spiritual energy into the hollow area of her sword, aiming it towards the middle of the two, once the spirit energry had been charged up enough a blade projectile had almost hit one of the two, they both jumped out of the way... "Tch... You think that's gonna work, Halibel?" Nnoitra stated, cockily. Halibel sighed in response, flash stepping closer to the taller man, forgetting about the woman that had came to fight with him. She had re-sheathed her weapon after her Ola Azul had missed the two. Ny didn't like exactly where this was going, the shark like woman had come closer to Nnoitra, leaving her back wide open to the bluenette. Nnoitra looked over the blonde woman's head to the bluenette, he had his signature smile on his face. Ensuring that he would keep the woman focused on him and let Ny take her down, suddenly Halibel was wrapped in rose vines, the thorns tabbing into her skin, as soon as they were wrapped around her, she threw Demon towards the blonde woman, it stabbed through her and it caused the vines to get tighter, beginning to crush her body and making it almost impossible for her to do anything... Soon enough the woman had stopped fighting, and she was done. Ny and Nnoitra went over to join Grimmjow, seeing as he had the smallest group. Could you even call it a group? No... The three swiftly took Tosen down, while Bela Szayel and the captains took Gin down... Aizen began to come to, Seiko's eyes went wide "NY, BELA!" Seiko yelled at the two, they looked down at the girl who had gotten up, holding her weapon in a defensive stance towards the man in case he had gotten up faster than she expected...Much to her surprise, the man was...afraid of her? "Well fuck, good job Illusionist..." she whispered to herself, and her weapon. The two girls flashed over to her side "You two ready? This is it. He's terrified of us, so this shouldn't be too hard. Take him down before he falls out of his-" she was cut off by a devilish laughter "Oh, my dear Cuatro... You thought it would be so easy to take me down? You and all of your friends?" he continued laughing as he was wrapped tightly in rose vines, he knew it was the end. "Sing." the southerner said as she quickly ran up to the brunette man, smiling that she would be able to be the last thing he saw, other than the now occurring explosion of his arm, and where he once ruled.


End file.
